First Experiences
by Xira Akaisha
Summary: When one is about to experience something new and frightening, it's comforting to have someone there to hold your hand. 2759 GokuTsuna


**Hi again! Guess who's back (again, sigh~)**

 **So another one-shot this time - when will I ever write a chapter story I wonder - and this is based on a prompt/idea from a Tumblr user called Belquest. I can't find the post anymore unfortunately, but the prompt was along the lines of "Gokudera getting his ears pierced and Tsuna is there to hold his hand". I gushed at the possible scene that may result from this idea *ohmygoshamazing* and after thinking and thinking about it a lot, this fic is born.**

 **This is a 2759 (yes, in that order 3) - not enough Seme Tsuna out there**

 **Well, nothing else to say other than thank you for the awesome idea Belquest, maximum respect to you, and enjoy the story!**

 **WARNING: 2759, that's it I think (is death by fluff still a thing?)**

 **I do NOT own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and its characters in any form including manga, anime and other creations bearing their official name; and the prompt/idea made by Belquest from Tumblr. All credit should go towards their respective owners. I only own the story of this fanfiction, having written the story on my own, while inspired by the series Katekyo Hitman Reborn and the prompt by Belquest.**

The leather couch was rubbing uncomfortably against Tsunayoshi Sawada's jeans as he shifted self-consciously in his seat, the action causing a loud fart-like noise to emanate and making him duck his head in embarrassment.

It didn't help the brown-eyed boy's fractured dignity when he heard a soft chuckle from next to him afterwards. "There's no need to be nervous, Juudaime," the culprit: his boyfriend, Hayato Gokudera, reassured gently. "You'll be fine."

Which was a funny thing to say, since Tsuna was not the one going through with this.

Gokudera was getting his ears pierced today.

At first, the bomber had told Tsuna that he had intended to get it pierced on his own, so it wouldn't interrupt their date. But while they were walking around the mall, they saw the salon that Gokudera was planning to go to, and Tsuna suggested that the taller teenager got it done today instead, saying that he didn't mind waiting for him. Gokudera had been reluctant, but after a bit more insisting from the young Mafia Boss candidate, he had finally relented. Note that the pair had started dating only a mere week ago, and as one would expect, they had just started exploring the boundaries that they would establish as a couple – it would be easy to imagine the awkwardness that such an endeavour would entail. Thus there they were, waiting anxiously for their turn at the near-empty, post-rush-hour salon while grappling with their feelings about being in each other's presence at an activity that could be perceived as somewhat personal.

Fortunately however, they did not have to think about it for long before they were pulled out of their thoughts by the world around them. "Are you ready to get started?" The store clerk, a dark-haired female in her mid-twenties, asked, grinning toothily.

Gokudera nodded stiffly, and the store clerk went to the basin where she pulled out the needle gun and wiped it. Tsuna was getting nervous when he stared at the menacing-looking device, but he was brought to attention when he felt the hand grasping his own tightening suddenly. He looked up in confusion, and saw his boyfriend's expression visibly contort from his neutrality into something akin to distress. Tsuna's Hyper Intuition twinged a little upon the sight, and the Boss-to-be understood immediately. _He's nervous too…_ he thought, and soon he felt a stroke of sympathy towards his loved one. Wanting to comfort Gokudera, the brunette's thumb stroked the other's hand, whose knuckles are starting to turn white, and the silver-haired bomber snapped his head towards him in surprise. Tsuna met his astonished gaze with an encouraging smile, and the other blushed a little and looked away. The reaction gave him a warm feeling inside, having been reminded of how tender the Italian's true personality was, and how he was only willing to show that side to Tsuna, who he considered his most important person. Tsuna of course, loved Gokudera's soft side.

After a few moments, Tsuna felt Gokudera's tensed hand relax again as he continued to caress it absentmindedly.

Soon the store clerk had finished the preparations and approached them, the needle gun glinting in her grip, and Tsuna felt butterflies in his stomach. As she positioned herself beside Gokudera, the Italian boy drew his free hand to pull his hair back, exposing his pale right ear.

Tsuna began to feel the tension within him rising once again as he watched the store clerk place the barrel of the tool against Gokudera's ear, and he hardly noticed that his own hold on Gokudera's hand was bordering on cutting off his boyfriend's blood circulation. He thought he could faint.

The young boss heard a subtle 'click!' from the gun…

…and he promptly fainted.

"JUUDAIME!"

When he woke up from his fear-induced collapse, he found himself at the waiting lounge of the salon, his head resting comfortably on Gokudera's lap. Noting the dull ache inflicted on the back of his head due to contact with the chair during his fainting spell, his chestnut brown eyes stared blearily upon the other's worried green ones, upon which widened in a mix of shock and relief.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera exclaimed, leaning down to hug his boss tightly, his nose buried in the mess of brown hair, "I'm so glad you're alright!"

It took a minute before Tsuna remembered the incident, and when it hit him, he thought he would die from shame. Tsuna's voice was muffled as he groaned into his lover's neck, his face beet red as he remembered the embarrassing act he put up earlier. "How long was I out?" He managed to muster out.

"Not for very long," Gokudera was quick to comfort him as he pulled away so they could talk better. "Maybe for around twenty minutes."

"Oh no..." Tsuna whined as he covered his face with both his hands. But not long after he peeked out from behind his fingers. "I didn't ruin it for you, did I?"

"Of course not! I had it done just fine."

"So it's finished?" Tsuna asked. He had begun to remove his hands, his humiliation replaced by curiosity to see Gokudera's new ears.

"Ah, y-yes- I'm so sorry Juudaime! I didn't mean to not wait for you, I-"

"Let me see."

Snapping shut his mouth that was spilling out apology after apology, Gokudera leaned closer towards Tsuna. The young Vongola boss reached up and pushed a few strands of silver hair back from his love's face while ignoring the other's flushed stuttering, revealing the subtle glint of tiny diamonds that were perched nicely in the lobes of his ears. They were slightly pink and warm from the irritation caused by the piercing, and Tsuna briefly wondered about whether the process had hurt Gokudera, and whether touching it will make it worse. However, Gokudera seemed to have sensed his hesitation and he nodded in reassurance, albeit slowly, as if he too was unsure if it was Tsuna's intention.

The diamonds seemed pale in comparison to the bomber's beauty, and Tsuna smiled as he, calm in knowing he would not cause the other boy harm, gently stroked a tender ear. He saw the pale skin from Gokudera's face turning into a nice shade of rose as he leaned towards his boss's soothing touch, and his shining green eyes narrowed in a mix of shyness and pleasure.

At that moment, it took Tsuna all of his self-control to not smother the Italian Mafioso with love that may get them in trouble with the local authorities. He couldn't help it – every time he sees the other in such a vulnerable state he feels his love for him grow more and more.

The brunette smiled as he took a moment to gather himself. "You look beautiful," he murmured softly, as he slowly nudged Gokudera's face to meet his waiting lips, and he relished in the sound of the other's muted voice replying his praise with breathless affection. _Not again,_ he thought, when he realised; he's falling deeper in love.


End file.
